Careless Whisper
by Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey
Summary: He didn't even want this in the first place, he loathes imprinting with his whole being. To make matters worse... It was her that he imprinted on. "What the fuck, Call? You imprinted on my sister!" Leah's little sister... Lemons and language. Set 5 years after Breaking Dawn. Based on the song, Careless Whisper by Seether.
1. Preface

**Preface **

Embry was always the shy wolf of the pack. He was the quiet, sensible, one, but once he was comfortable around you he was just like any other teenage boy... At least that's how Embry used to be. Now, he's not as quiet, but is still as sensible as he was before.

Now, Embry Call has girls from La Push, and Forks, fawning all over him. Nobody understood why it was him that got the most attention, Embry didn't even understand it, himself. But that didn't stop Embry from dating some of the girls that came his way, and that's to say that he's not as innocent as everybody thought. He had lost his virginity before Quil, and Jake, but he didn't just hop in bed with the first girl he dated. It took until his fifth girlfriend, Kayla, before he lost his virginity, and they both lost it together. He loved her, and she loved him, but she was moving to California and they wouldn't be able to see each other. The sex was just a goodbye thing, that lasted a weekend.

After Kayla, sex became a regular thing in many of his relationships, and he improved with every time he did it. Not to say that he jumped from girl to girl, because he didn't. All if his relationships lasted quiet a few months, his relationship with Kayla had lasted almost a year. And for that year, Sam was always badgering him to break up with her, cause she wasn't his imprint. Embry didn't care, they both loved each other, and that's all they cared about. Embry tried his hardest to make Kayla happy, and not look at other girls, just in case he might imprint. He didn't want anybody but Kayla, and she thought it was so amazing how Embry never looked at any other girl, but her.

Still, Kayla was from Forks, and it was a strain on them,when they were apart, but one was always at the others house on weekends and after school. Embry was never made fun of by the Forks teens, but Kayla was made fun of by the teens in La Push, mainly Paul, the others didn't really care. Jake didn't care because he was in love with Bella, but now he has Nessie, and Quil was too wrapped up in Claire to notice. Kayla had vampire pale skin, a light dusting of freckles across her cheeks, petal pink cheeks and lips, perfect smile, and ginger hair. You can see why she was made fun of by the La Push residents, but she was just perfect for Embry.

Now, Embry is 22, and working in Jake's garage. There was no need for him to go to college, he already knew everything about mechanics from first hand experience. He still keeps in touch with Kayla, but they've both started seeing other people. Guess it is true when they say that you never forget your first time, or first love. Yet, that made Embry loath imprinting with his whole being... He didn't want his wolf interfering with his love life. He wanted to fall in love with someone that he loved, not his wolf. So far... it seemed like the only one he wanted was Kayla, and his wolf hadn't stopped him from having her. But, still... he's moved on, but kept in touch with Kayla.

Jake and Nessie were finally getting married, and Quil insisted on taking everybody to this nightclub in Port Angeles. Surprisingly, everyone agreed... So, Embry dressed in a white T-shirt, black jeans, a black leather jacket, and black converse. He ran his hand through his hair, so it was out of his eyes, but it would end up falling back in his left eye, later on, as it falls back into the part on the right side of his head. His hair wasn't as long as it was, before his wolf days. Now, it was just long enough to cover his eyes, even though he keeps it brushed back by raking his hand through his hair, when it gets in his eyes. He has facial hair, but decides to keep a, light, mustache instead of a go-T, like the light one Jacob keeps.

Embry sprayed on cologne, made sure he had money, and his ID, in his wallet, stuffed his wallet in his back pocket, put his phone in his jacket pocket, and ran his hand back through his hair once more. He looked around his bedroom one last time before nodding his head in approval that he had everything. He turned off his light, went down the stairs, turned off his living room light, grabbed his keys off the hook at the door, locked the door, and shut it behind him. He hopped into his Ford F150 Raptor and started it... praying to every possible deity he knew that he wouldn't imprint, tonight.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This takes place five years after Breaking Dawn. Hope you stick around for more. Review? :3


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

"Embry!" Smiled Nessie as she hugged him, "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"So am I, Nessie," he smiled as he hugged her back. "You look great, tonight."

Renesmee's dress was a maroon halter dress, with a small tie at the left side of her waist. She had on gold shoes with a two inch heel, and the straps were. Tiny and went over her toes and around the back of her heel. Her hair was up in a bun, her bangs over a portion of the left side of her forehead, and gold clips holding her bun in place. Her earrings were gold, and dangly, the bracelet on her left wrist was, real, gold and had her first name engraved into it, in script letters, it was a gift from Bella and Edward on her "16th" birthday. She wore maroon eyeshadow on her top lids with a light amount of brown eyeliner on her bottom lids, and a small amount of mascara and clear lipgloss. The engagement ring on her finger was also gold, but it had a medium sized diamond. Nessie wouldn't care if she had no diamond, all that mattered was that she was marrying Jacob.

She let go of him, "Aw, thanks, Embry! Jake's at the bar with Quil, getting drinks, if you wanna go find him."

"Thanks, Nessie, it was good seeing you."

"You, too, Embry!"

Embry stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to make his way through the crowd of dancing bodies. As he moved through, saying 'excuse me' whenever necessary, several women would look at him and smile. The smile may have meant that they were interested, to ordinary men, but since Embry was a wolf, he could smell the arousal radiating from the women. Even from the women that were with boyfriends, and whatnot. If they were already aroused, another wave hit them when they saw him walk by, or he looked at them. As much as Embry wanted to get laid tonight, he still looked around with caution, just in case he might imprint. He saw many possible lays, but he set those thoughts aside, choosing to find his friends, first. He was almost positive that the women would start flocking to him, as soon as he stood at the bar.

Embry saw Jacob and Quil, and Quil started flagging him down. When he got to them, he pulled Jake in a hug, kind of like the hug that Nessie pulled Embry into, and they both smiled.

"Congratulations, man," smiled Embry, "I'm happy for you."

"I'm very happy, too." Jake pulled out of their hug and Embry leaned against the bar. "Thanks for being here, man."

"Anything for a friend..." Quil put a shot in front of Embry, and Embry tossed it back, quickly, making a face as the taste went across his tongue. He slammed the glass back down on the counter and let out a long sigh of contentment, "I'm surprised that Edward gave you his blessing, much less his only daughter."

Jake tossed back a shot and sighed, too, as he smiled, "I know, man... but I'm glad he did. Although, it took a long time to earn his complete trust... it was worth it." He smiled, "It's so amazing that a few years ago she was just a little girl, and now... she's a woman."

Embry nodded,"She grew up nicely, though. She's very beautiful... she looks a lot like Bella."

Jake laughed a little, "Yeah, I guess she does..." Jake downed another shot, "We need to find you a woman, Em."

Embry downed another shot, "Nah, man... I'm fine with my relationships with woman."

Quil downed a shot and rolled his eyes at Embry as he spoke, "You haven't had a decent relationship since Kayla, and that was when you were 16!"

Embry downed another shot and flipped him the bird, "Fuck you, man... I don't want an imprint, but I can't control that. So, I'm not getting in a relationship with a woman if I'm just gonna imprint on someone else. Even then, I'm not gonna be in a relationship with my imprint... I don't care who it is."

Jake shook his head, "There's no point in resisting, if you do imprint, Embry. It'll kill you to be away from her..."

Embry shook his head and held up his shot, "I'll see you in Hell, then." He tossed back his shot, then slammed his glass on the bar, "'Cause I'm gonna resist it for as long as possible, if it does happen."

Jake shook his head, "You say that, now..."

Quil jumped in before Embry could retaliate, and gave everybody shots as he spoke, "Come on, let's drink to Jake's engagement!" Everybody raised their glass, "To the wolf and the halfie!" Jake elbowed Quil in the stomach, "Fuck... I mean Jake and Nessie!"

They all tossed back their shots, and Embry noticed a girl with pale skin and auburn red hair. _Kayla_, was Embry's first thought, but she turned around and Embry realized that it wasn't her. He tried to look away, but couldn't... for the most part, he didn't imprint on the girl he was staring at. She just reminded him so much of Kayla... Embry shook his head and downed another shot. He had downed six shots of Bourbon but was only feeling a slight buzz, because he's a wolf... his body burns it off quickly.

Quil grabbed a tray of drinks that the bartender had put on the counter, and Quil picked it up. Quil, Jake, and Embry all went back to Nessie, but she had more people around her. Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were there, from her family, and Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachel, Collin, Brady, Seth, Leah, and another Native girl was around Nessie. The Native girl had on a blue cocktail dress that only had a strap over her left shoulder, a black belt at her waist, and wore gold shoes that had straps twisting around her calves, to her knees. The top layer of her, wavy, brown hair was braided back, pinned at the back of her head, and the rest of her hair fell to her hips.

Quil put the drinks on a table, then started handing them out to everybody. Embry ended up getting a beer, instead of a shot, and so did the rest of the men, all of the ladies got Margaritas. Embry opened his beer and took a sip as he looked around at his friends... This is how things were supposed to be. Embry about choked as he met the Native girl's brown eyes... He saw her, her dancing in a red leotard, her holding a baby in her arms, and her standing at the cliffs in jeans, a green sweatshirt, and brown knee high boots, her hair whipping all over the place as she smiled at him.

"Shit..." Embry whispered as he broke eye contact with her.

Bella heard him, from across the circle, and whispered, "Are you okay?" low enough for only the wolves and vampires to hear.

Edward and Jasper looked at Bella, then Embry, but Embry just nodded at them. Embry took another swig of his beer, and shook his head to clear his thoughts and process everything that had happened in the past two minutes. He just imprinted on a girl that he didn't even know, and she looked a lot like Leah. To make matters worse, she was heading right towards him...

She touched his arm, lightly, and Embry felt a shock run through his body, "Hey, Embry... Remember me?"

Embry swallowed, thickly, and shook his head, "I'm sorry, no..."

Leah came over to them and stood next to his imprint. GIRL! He silently corrected himself... Leah put her arm around the girl's shoulders, "This is my little sister, Embry! Remember? Talise..."

It dawned on him, "Oh, Talise... Wow... You look great. How long has it been?"

"About eleven years..."

"Oh, yeah..."

Embry remembered her alright...

...

They met in fifth grade... Embry had always seen her and she was kind enough to smile and wave at him. He was always alone, too shy to talk to anyone, so he just sat on the swings or walked around. One day, some kids had cornered him and started making fun of him for being so quiet and for his hair being long, like a girl. Embry tried to escape them, but they closed in on him more. They started pushing him around in their circle, and he kept telling them to stop, but they wouldn't listen. It wasn't until a girl's voice broke through...

"Leave him alone!" She shouted at them. She broke through the circle and wrapped her arms around Embry, "It's okay..." She glared at everybody, "What's wrong with you? He's never done anything to you guys, so, why are you picking on him?"

"He looks like a girl," pointed out a boy.

Embry felt his eyes start watering as he hid his face in her sweater, but she continued to defend him as she held onto him, "So, what, if he has long hair? Jacob Black has long hair, and I don't see you pushing him around."

"Well, Jacob... He's..."

"Exactly... Embry is no different than Jacob, other than being shy. Stop being a bunch of bullies!"

With that, she led Embry to the school's front steps and sat down with him. Embry let go of her and she took a tissue out of her pocket to wipe away his tears, and a bit of blood from a scratch he had gotten, when they pushed him to the ground. Embry sniffled and she shushed him as she took a brush out of her pocket and brushed out his hair. Once she had finished, she put her brush back in her pocket and gave him a hug.

She pulled away and smiled at him, "That's better..."

"Thanks..." Embry replied. "I'm Embry..."

"Talise..."

...

"It's great to see you, again," Talise smiled. "You've really grown up..."

"Yeah... So have you..."

Talise visibly blushed and Embry decided that he liked it when she did that, but quickly pushed that out of his mind. He didn't like her, like that! He didn't want her like that! She may be his imprint, but that doesn't mean he has to give in to those feelings. Talise was his first friend, his defender... and now he's _her_ protector. _No!_ Friends... that's it! He was struggling to keep his wolf on a leash, but his thoughts kept going back to Talise, in a fashion of more than just a friend. Embry took a long drink of his beer and Quil started quieting everybody.

"Hey," he started, "Everybody! Shut the hell up!" Everybody looked at him, "Thank you... Now, I just wanna congratulate my man, Jake, and my girl, Nessie, on their engagement!" Everybody cheered, "We hope you two live very long and happy lives together, and make beautiful wolf and vampire babies!" Everybody laughed and Nessie blushed, "I'm just kidding! But, seriously, congrats, guys! Beautiful couple... How about you give us a kiss?" Jake and Nessie kissed and everybody aww'd, "Aww... Wasn't that cute?" Quil raised his beer, "Congratulations, guys!"

There was a mix of 'congrats' and 'congratulations' as everybody 'clinked' their drinks against each other's. Embry took a long drink of his beer, finishing it off, and slammed it on the table. Before anyone could talk to him, he walked away and saw a girl with dark brown hair and pale skin biting her bottom lip as she looked at him. Embry looked her up and down, and saw that she was wearing a black dress that just went an inch past her butt, was strapless, and stilettos that made her legs look long, and sexy. Embry got a sexy smile on his face that said 'you're mine, tonight' and made his way over to the girl. Her long, straight, hair stopped at her back, she was wearing black eyeliner on both lids, and red lipstick. The eyeliner was enough to bring out her greenish-brown, hazel, eyes. When Embry was close enough, she grabbed him by his jacket and leaned him down, so she could talk in his ear.

"I like brown men..." She smiled, then gave a tiny flick of her tongue under his ear, Embry shuddered, "Dance with me, Baby..."

Embry smirked as she led them onto the dance floor. Monster by Lady GaGa came on and Embry laughed, internally, at how fitting the song was. He was a wolf in disguise, and this woman was his tonight. He pushed Talise to the back of his mind and put his hands on his partner's hips. He ground against her ass through her dress, and she moaned at the feeling of his cock hardening in his pants, already.

Embry smelled the most delicious thing in the world, but it wasn't the woman he was dancing with... He looked around and saw Talise looking straight at them. Her bottom lip was in between her teeth and her legs were squeezed together as she watched Embry and the woman grind against each other. Embry almost left the girl he was dancing with, to go for Talise, but refrained himself. No imprint... she's just a friend... a friend that's got the hots for him.

Embry turned the woman around and met her eyes, instead. Her eyes were already clouded with lust, and he could smell her arousal. He brought her left leg up on his hip and held it there as he ground against her. He moved his hand that was holding her leg up, up her thigh and squeezed her ass through her dress. From what he could feel... she was wearing a thong, and no bra. He captured her lips in a hot kiss and she responded back just as passionate.

She broke the kiss and spoke, "What's your name?"

"Embry..." He told her, "Why?"

She just smiled, "I'm Abigail, but you can call me Abby..."

"You didn't answer my question, Abby..."

She pulled him closer and spoke against his lips, "Just wanna know what name I'm going to be screaming, tonight."

Embry grinned and pulled her against him, tighter, "You better hold on tight, Abby..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** There is the first chapter! I hope this caught your eye! Review? :3 Good, or bad, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Embry pulled Abby flush against him, and she moaned as she felt his erection through her dress. Embry ignored the smell of Talise's arousal and focused on Abby's. Abby's arousal didn't smell as sweet as Talise's, but Embry still wanted Abby. He tried to ignore Talise's warm honey smell, from half way across the room, and focused on Abby's raspberry and rain smell. Embry wanted to take her right there, on the dance floor, but he had to refrain himself by grinding against her, making her even wetter. That's when he heard it... It was all slow motion from there. He could hear it slide down her thigh, down her calf, and hit the floor. It was thicker than sweat and it smelled a million times better... Abby's arousal had soaked through her thong, and it was starting to run down her leg. He's never made a girl so wet, and he could smell that she had only one drink, so she was perfectly sober and horny for him.

He growled in her ear, "Please, tell me you live close by..."

She whimpered and shook her head, "I live in Forks..."

"We're going to my house..."

"W-where?"

"La Push..."

She smiled, "I love Indians..."

"Good..." He nibbled her ear and she got even more wet, if that was even possible. "You're coming back to my Rez..."

Abby moaned as Embry turned her around and kissed her full on the lips. He reached down and pressed her closer to him by grabbing her ass. Abby could feel his erection against her mound and she threw her head back and moaned as she curled her leg around him, dancing and grinding against him.

They locked eyes and Abby wrapped her right arm around his neck, her left hand holding his hand against her ass, "Oh, God!"

If Embry had his way, he would take her right there on the dance floor. It became almost unbearable, the feel of her heat through her dress, the friction of her clothed core against his confined erection, and the smell of their arousal. Embry just knew that he had to take her home, but decided to do something else, first. He lead her into a dark corner of the room and pushed her back against the wall as he kissed her. His tongue was in her mouth and he could taste the residue of her drink, and her raspberry and rain flavor. He pushed his hands against her ass and brought her hips right against his. Abby moaned as Embry slipped his hands underneath her dress and started pulling her thong down.

"Embry..." Gasped Abby.

"Take them off..." He growled, seductively, in her ear.

She did as he had asked... Abby pulled her thong down her legs and brought her leg up, when they were around one ankle. She took them off her ankle and Embry snatched them and put them in his pocket before she could blink, then smirked.

"Doesn't that feel better?" He asked her.

"Well..." Embry slipped his right hand under the hem of her dress and found her bundle of nerves, "Oh, God, yes!"

Abby bit her bottom lip as Embry pressed against her clit and whispered in her ear, "If you like that... Imagine how my tongue will feel."

Embry felt her get wetter as she moaned, "Oh, God..."

He smirked, "That's it, Abby..."

He pulled his hand out from under her dress and pulled away from her, making her groan at the loss. He smirked and grabbed her hand, leading her back through the crowd of people. He saw Nessie dancing and stopped to tell her and Jake that he was leaving, then took of with Abby himself. Abby giggled as they ran out of the club and into the parking lot. Embry pushed Abby against his truck, burying his right hand in her long hair as their lips locked. Abby moaned as her leg curled up around his hips, feeling Embry's jean-clad erection against her wet core. Embry kissed down her neck, making Abby moan even louder...

"I was dropped off here," she told him, breathlessly, "I don't have a ride..."

"Don't worry about it," He told her, "I'll take you home and everything, tomorrow."

Abby didn't even get so much as a 'thank you' out, because Embry's lips were on hers in an instant. Embry picked Abby up, her legs wrapping around his waist, and he carried her to the passenger side of his truck. He open the door and set her on the seat, but Abby held him close to her. Abby moved her hips closer to Embry's as their tongues tangled, her dress rode up to her waist and her legs tightened around him. Embry groaned when he felt her heat through his jeans as she ground against him, getting as much friction against her clit as she could. The smell of her arousal was just tempting him to take her, right there. All he would have to do was unzip his jeans, take himself out of his boxers, and bury himself inside her. He pushed Abby away from him a little, and decided to give her a small taste of what he was going to do to her. He was grateful that he had parked somewhere dark...

"Embry?" she started, but it turned into a moan as Embry pressed his thumb against her clit, "Oh, God..."

Embry moved down in between her legs, inhaling the scent of her arousal, deeply. He stopped rubbing her clit and spread her legs apart, giving him a full on view of her smooth, glistening, pussy. Abby was shaking from anticipation and Embry leaned forward to swipe the tip of his tongue over her clit. She groaned and the smell of her arousal became even stronger. Embry ran his tongue down her slit and spread her lips with his thumb and index fingers. He inserted a finger into her warm heat and he felt Abby's walls tighten around his finger. She was tight... Tight like she hadn't had sex in quite a while. Embry smirked and fingered her dripping pussy as he suckled on her clit. Abby clawed at the seats, moaning like a porn star as Embry ate her out. Embry slipped another finger inside of her and Abby let out a loud moan.

"Oh, God!" she yelled as her back arched up off the seat. "Oh, fuck... Embry... I'm- I'm coming. I'm coming!"

Embry was relentless, and as she came... Embry pulled away from her.

"Holy shit..." he looked at her, "You're a fucking squirter!"

Abby blushed, "Is that okay?"

Embry nodded, "That's more than okay, with me! I just didn't think-"

"Well, I did tell you I was coming."

Embry smiled, "I wasn't expecting you to cum, like that!"

Abby smiled and blushed, "Well... now you know."

"I sure do..."

Abby sat up and Embry leaned down to kiss her lips, before she whispered, "I can do it, again..."

Embry chuckled, "My house... I'll make you come more times than you can count, before the night is through."

"Is that a threat?" She teased.

"That's a promise..."

He pulled away from Abby, moving her legs so he could shut her door. Embry was still hard as a rock as he ran around and got in his side. Once inside, he started the engine and whipped out of the parking lot as fast as possible. He drove down the road and Abby undid her seatbelt and scooted closer to him. She kissed the side of his neck, her hand lying achingly close to his groin.

She kissed up to his ear, licked the shell of his ear, and whispered, "I think it's my turn to pleasure you, Embry. Don't you agree?" She grasped his crotch and chuckled seductively as Embry groaned, "I'll take this as a 'yes'."

Abby ran her hand over his erection and Embry had to fight the urge to grind against her tiny hand. Abby grasped his cock through his jeans as she kissed his neck, and Embry felt himself get twice as hot as he normally is. Abby lifted his shirt up a bit, then took her hand off of his bulge, her fingers dancing across his toned stomach. Embry managed to shrug out of his jacket and throw it on the seat. Abby kissed from his jaw down his neck and down to his chest, biting his right nipple. Embry hissed in pleasure as he bit his bottom lip, Abby's tongue tracing circles around his nipple. She dragged her tongue down his toned stomach and undid the button and zipper of his jeans.

Abby rested her cheek against his stomach, on his happy trail, and bit her bottom lip as she ran her hand over the huge bulge in his underwear. Abby pulled down his boxers, freeing his cock, and Embry heard a tiny moan escape her at the sight of his cock. She wrapped her hand around his shaft, her fingers just barely meeting each other, and lifted her head up to run her tongue around the tip. Embry groaned and his right hand moved to grasp the hair on the back of her head as she replaced her hand with her mouth. She took all of him in her mouth and Embry had to resist the urge to fuck her mouth. Embry panted as Abby continued to suck him off and he drove as fast as he could without getting pulled over. His grip on the steering wheel, and her hair, tightened as she hallowed out her cheeks and started deep throating him.

This chick was a fucking porn star! She flipped the edge of her dress up and took Embry's hand off her head, moving it to her ass. He caught her drift and slipped his hand underneath her, down to her clit. He rubbed her clit as she sucked him off, and the feeling of the moan that erupted from her mouth on his cock was almost too much. He felt himself reaching his breaking point, quickly, but decided to make her cum a second time, first. Embry rubbed her clit as hard and fast as he could, soon he had her grinding against his hand and he felt his balls tighten. He brought her to her orgasm for a second time, but she didn't squirt because this orgasm was all clitoral. He told her that he was coming, but her mouth remained on him. He released everything he had in her mouth, and she swallowed it all. Embry pulled into his driveway, parked, and brought Abby up, to kiss her lips. He could taste himself on her tongue and her on his... This got her even wetter and him hard, once more.

He let her go, fixed himself in his pants, and she fixed her dress. They both got out and Embry tried to open the door with Abby right in front of him, kissing his neck and rubbing her hand against his erection. Embry managed to get the door open and pushed his way in... He threw his keys in the dish, shut and locked the door, and pushed Abby against the back of the door. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he cupped her breasts in his hands. He ran his thumbs over her hard nipples, through her dress, and Abby moaned at the feeling. She bunched his shirt up at the nape of his neck and took it off of him, with his help, and threw it on the floor. Embry wrapped his arms around her and carried her upstairs to his room, in a lip lock.

Once inside, he laid her back on his bed, then flipped her onto her stomach. He unzipped her dress, took it off her body, and pushed off his pants and boxers. He had to have her... now. She got on all fours and Embry leaned over her, his cock right at her entrance. He made sure that Abby was sure, then sunk into her tight, wet, pussy. She definitely hadn't had any sex for a while... Embry pushed her long hair off to the side and ran his hand down her back, down to her hips, and then back up on the underside of her body to cup her breast in his hand. He pounded into her, moving as fast as she wanted, as hard as she wanted...

He sure did make her scream his name, but, for some reason, his mind drifted to Talise. Instead of it being Abby, it was Talise he was pounding into. Her caramel skin glistening with sweat, her pouty lips wrapped around his cock and against his lips, her slick pussy he was pounding into, her voice that was moaning and calling out his name, and her long hair that he twisted his hands into, to pull her head back, so he could see her face as he brought her to her peak over and over again. He stopped those thoughts and saw what he had been seeing all night... Abby. Their bodies slammed against each other and Abby screamed his name as she came all over his cock. He felt his release coming on and pulled out of her, he didn't have a condom on. Abby turned around, quickly, and pushed her breasts out for him.

"Cum on my tits..." she told him, breathlessly. "Do it, Embry..."

And he did... He stroked himself as he released his seed all over her full breasts. That wasn't the end of it though... Soon enough, he was hard again, and they went at it with condoms from then on out. At the end of the night, they lay next to each other, panting and drenched in sweat.

"God..." she sighed, "That was amazing..."

"Yeah..." gasped Embry. "You were amazing..."

They both laughed and Embry pulled Abby closer, letting her fall asleep on his chest as he pulled the blankets over them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Don't you wish you had Embry in your bed, now? Lol! What did you think? Review? :3


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Abby pulled her dress back over her hips and zipped up the side as Embry pulled off his towel and got dressed. Things weren't awkward, which was good, but things were quiet... Embry had already made her breakfast, which was followed by more sex, and they had taken a shower, sex in there, too. Now, it was time for Abby to go... Abby straightened out her dress and sighed as she looked at Embry.

"I had a really nice time, Embry," she told him.

He nodded, "Me, too..."

She tucked her hair behind her right ear, "Look... I don't just fuck random guys that I pick up, and I hadn't had sex in a long time... I'm sure you could feel that."

He smirked, "Yeah..."

She blushed, "Anyways... I don't want a relationship, but I do want to see you again."

He nodded, "I don't want a relationship, either... but I'd like to make this a regular thing."

She smiled, "I agree..." She went over to his desk and wrote her number on a sticky note, "Here's my number... call me anytime you wanna fuck. You are so much fun, and so experienced! I definitely want to do this again..."

He wrote his number down and gave her the paper, "Here's mine... anytime YOU wanna fuck."

He winked at her and she smiled and blushed... no guy, this sexy, has ever treated her so kindly. Embry took Abby home, and when he gave her a goodbye kiss, it was full of tongue and made Abby wet. He whispered that he would see her later, sexily, and smirked when he could smell how wet it had made her. He told her that they'd have to have some fun again as he ran his finger across her nipple one last time, making her moan quietly. Abby looked at him with hooded eyes and excused herself, saying that she had work. Embry watched her ass she walked up to the porch and up the steps, biting his bottom lip when he realized that she hadn't been wearing panties this whole ride to her house, 'cause they were still in the pocket of the pants he had worn last night, at his house.

Embry left once Abby went inside and went to work himself... When he got there, Jake was already there and working on a '95 Chevrolet Silverado. He heard Embry come in and took his head out from underneath the hood, wiping his hands on the grease rag as he looked at Embry.

"'Bout time you showed up," Jake eyed him, "What happened to you last night, man?"

Embry smirked, "I had another party to attend..."

Jake crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Embry, "Let me guess... this party took place in your bed?"

Embry smiled, triumphantly, "You're damn skippy!"

Jake threw Embry's work shirt at him, "You're gonna get an STD, if you keep sleeping around like that."

Embry shook his head as he buttoned up his shirt, "I'm not stupid, Jake, I know how to take care of myself."

"You say that now..." Embry ignored him and he sighed, "Which slut did you fuck, now? Was it Bridgette? Samantha? Or maybe it was Felicia?"

Embry flipped him off, "Fuck you, her name was Abby and she is not a slut! Tight as a virgin..."

Embry felt a shudder of pleasure go through his body when he remembered what it felt like to enter her for the first time, last night.

Jake smiled, "So, you're fucking virgins, now?"

"No! I said she was tight like one, not that she was. Believe me, the way she gives head..." Embry shuddered for effect, "she was not a virgin!"

Jake shook his head, "You're wrong, man."

"No, I am very right..."

Embry moved to start working on the truck, where Jake had left off, and Quil came in the shop.

"Yo, Jake!" He called, seeing as Jake had gone in the back. "What's up, Embry?"

Embry shook his head, "Nothing much..."

Quil smirked, "I saw that white girl you ran out of the club with, last night... Have fun?"

Embry waggled his eyebrows as he smirked, "You know it..."

Quil brought up a chair and sat down next to where Embry was working, "Don't keep me shy of the details! How was it?"

Right as Embry was about to say something, Jake came out and stopped him, "Don't even think about it! This is a family-friendly environment, nobody wants to hear that venom!"

"We can use wolf powers, Jake," smirked Quil. "Then, you'll get a full replay of what happened!"

Jake rolled his eyes, "Take it in the break room..."

"Yes!" Quil hopped out of his chair and dragged Embry to the break room. He pushed him into a chair at the table and sat down across from him, "Don't spare me on the details, Call!"

Embry just smiled and shook his head as he laughed, "I don't know what to tell you!"

"You can start with how good she is at blowing you!"

Embry leaned in closer to Quil, and he leaned in closer to Embry, "This chick is a fucking porn star! Her mouth was so good, I had to restrain myself from fucking her mouth!"

"Damn..."

"And when she deep throats..." He shuddered for effect, "Damn..."

"How was she down there?" he pointed down towards his pants.

Embry knew what he meant, "Tight as a virgin..."

"Shit..." He bit his bottom lip, "Was she shaved?"

"Oh, yeah... and the sight of her spread open was just... DAMN!"

Quil could just imagine the dark haired beauty that Embry took home, naked, "How good was she at fucking?"

"I'm telling you, Quil... this chick was a fucking porn star!"

"Was she as good as-" Quil stopped himself short when he realized what he was about to say, "Never mind..."

Embry knew what he was gonna say and leaned back in his chair as he sighed, "No... She wasn't anything like Kayla, Quil. No one could ever be like her..."

They sat in silence until Jake had burst through the door, "Embry, get your ass out here! We have a customer!"

"Sorry, Jake," he mumbled as he made his way out to the front of the shop.

He had Kayla in his mind, now. The way it had felt to touch her, the way it felt to have her touch him... everytime they made love, it was euphoric, and nothing would ever compare to it. When he got out to the waiting room, he saw a girl with light brown hair, braided in one long braid down her back, a leather jacket, skinny jeans, and leather boots with no heel facing towards the magazine rack. His eyes followed her braid down her back and he bit him bottom lip as he looked at her ass. Her ass filled out the jeans nicely, and it looked toned...

Jake hit him, "Stop it..."

The girl turned around and Embry's eyes widened when he realized who it was... _Talise_. He was just ogling his imprint's- _friend's_ ass...

"Embry can help you," Jake told Talise.

Talise smiled as she walked towards him, her hands in her back pockets, "Hey, Embry, I didn't know you worked here."

"Oh, yeah..." Embry cleared his throat, "I sure do..."

Talise giggled, "You're something else, Embry."

Embry decided that he liked that sound, no! His _wolf_ did... Talise was just his _friend_, and that's all she would be. That's all she _should_ be!

"What're you here for?" Embry asked.

"I just need a tire rotation and oil change." She told him.

Embry just nodded, "Just show me to your car..."

"Alright..."

Talise led him outside and stopped in front a navy blue 2004 Alero. She gave him the keys and went back inside as Embry got into her car. Once he opened the door, he was bombarded with the smell of warm honey, Fabreeze, and... arousal. He could smell it just perfectly... Talise had gotten herself off in here, the night before, and judging by the strong smell, it was after she had been at Nessie and Jake's engagement party. Embry tried to ignore the smell, but it just turned him on to know that his imprint- _friend_ had gotten herself off in her own car just because of him. He drove her car into the garage and parked it, then got out as quickly as he could.

He thought of anything he could to get rid of the slight problem that he had. Once that problem was dealt with, Embry continued on with changing her oil, first. Embry was just about finished with her car when she came in...

"Hey, Embry," she smiled at him.

He looked at her, then went back to what he was doing, "Hey, Talise..."

She stepped in front of a chair and started sitting, "Is it okay if I sit here and talk to you?"

He looked to see where she was sitting, then went back to working, "Yeah, it's cool..."

Embry continued to move along and Talise just crossed her right leg over her left. "So... you work with Jake. That's cool..."

"Yeah... been working together for a few years, now. We're partners..."

"Awesome! So... did you go to college?"

"No, there was no need."

"Embry-"

He cut her off, "So, what have you been doing?"

''Oh, you know... still dancing."

"Mmm-hmm..."

"I'm a professional belly, Ballet, and pole dancer-" Embry dropped his tool at the mention of her being a pole dancer and felt himself get turned on at the thought of seeing her in nothing but two, barely there, pieces of cloth, "Recreationally, of course! I'm not a stripper! I do championship pole dancing..."

He felt his face get hot, "Oh..."

"Yeah..." she blushed, "but I've decided to stop dancing for a while. Take a hiatus and visit my old friends and family, especially Leah. I know that she's still a little torn up about Sam and Emily, even though she doesn't say anything. She really needed me there at Jake and Reneesme's engagement party, though. She couldn't bear to see another lover celebrate getting married to woman that wasn't her."

Everybody knew about Leah and Jake's past, even though nobody said anything or let on that they knew... they did.

Embry nodded, "You're a good sister to her..."

Talise nodded, "I hope so... she needs someone on her side, still. I know she has our brother, too... but it's not just the same as our bond as sisters."

"It's does help that you're both girls... you can share past experiences, although you may not have gone through the same thing. You can help one another from making the same mistakes of falling in love," His thoughts drifted to Kayla and he rest his arms and head against her car, "... just to get your heart broken."

Talise sighed, "I have a feeling that you're not just talking about me and Leah..." Embry was silent, "We'll all miss her, Embry... but you've got to let her go at some point. She's not coming back..."

Embry just finished his work on her car, then drove her car out of the garage. Talise left, and Embry finished his work in silence... When he got home, he took a shower, then settled on the couch after putting on a fresh pair of clothes.

Embry smiled at the redheaded angel beside him and she smiled back. They both leaned across the arm rest in between their seats and kissed. They smiled and pulled away from each other and Embry continued to smile as they drove down the roads on the outskirts of Forks, blasting their music. He stopped at an intersection and saw that no one was coming, so he started to move forward, but then saw a flash of light outside of her window. He tried to move, but he was too late... they felt the force of being jerked to the left and they rolled. The car had landed right side up once more, when they stopped rolling and Embry looked over to see a large shard of glass embedded in his auburn haired angel's chest, and another in her ribs. The other driver that had hit them was calling 911 and ran over to make sure that they were okay. His angel tried to say something, but Embry couldn't make it out until he had leaned in closer to her mouth, careful when he touched her stomach.

"N-Natalie... N-Nicole..."

Embry opened his eyes and felt his throat start to dry up as tears started prickling in the corners of his eyes. He shut off the TV, slipped a black shirt on, grabbed his keys, and the bouquet of roses and baby's breath that was on the kitchen table. He got in his truck and sped to where he was going, not even worrying about the speed limit. When he got there, he took the bouquet out of the plastic wrapping and got out of his truck. He made his way past the other stones as he walked to the one he was looking for... He fell to his knees in front of it and let the tears run down his face as he read the same engraving on the stone, as he always did...

_**Kayla Rochelle Fisher **_

_**Born August 18th, 1994- Died November 20th, 2013 **_

_**Beloved daughter, friend, and mother **_

_**A life with love will have a few thorns, but a life without love will have no rose.**_

He looked to his right and read the stone next to it...

_**Natalie Nicole Call **_

_**November 20th, 2013 **_

_**Beloved daughter **_

_**Never known, but never forgotten... **_

Embry split the bouquet in half and laid one in front of Kayla's grave, and the other in front of his daughter's.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the saddness at the end, but now you understand why he can just let Kayla go. Review? :3


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Recommendedlistening...** Familiar Taste of Poison **by** Halestorm**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

Embry sat down, his arms around his knees as he looked at Kayla's grave. He had been sitting there for hours, the tears not ceasing as he thought of a million different ways that November 20th could've been different. Anything that he could've done to make it so that the love of his life, and his daughter, were still alive. He looked at his daughter's grave, resting his cheek against his knees. Natalie would've been four years old by now, Kayla would be 24 by now... and Talise coming into their lives would've screwed up everything for him and his family. _Talise! _How did she know about Kayla? Talise never met her and he never mentioned her to Talise. _Leah_...

Embry stood up and pressed a kiss to his fingers, then pressed them to Kayla's headstone. Then, he knelt down and did the same to his daughter's before turning to leave. Embry got in his truck and furiously drove to Leah's house. When he got there, he paid no attention to the navy blue Alero in the driveway, and slammed his truck door as he got out.

He went up to Leah's front door and started pounding on it, "Leah!"

Leah opened the door, "Hey, Embry, what's-"

He started advancing on her as he pointed his finger at her, "Don't you 'hey, Embry' me, Clearwater!"

Leah backed up as Embry moved forward into her house,"Whoa, Embry, calm down! I've never seen you this way!"

Embry continued to advance on her until they were in the living room and Leah had fallen into a chair, Embry towering over her, "Why did you tell her?"

"What? Tell who-"

"Talise! Why did you tell Talise about Kayla?" Embry's voice broke on Kayla's name as the tears started to come back, "That was personal!"

"Embry, I-"

"She didn't mean to, Embry..."

It was then that he realized that Talise had been sitting on the couch the whole time. Embry backed off of Leah and looked at Talise to see her move the blanket off of her and stand up.

"It was a slip of the tongue, Embry." Explained Talise. "I was just asking about you, and wondered if the girl you went home with last night was your girlfriend. When she said 'no', I asked if you had one... she said that you hadn't in a very long time." Leah looked down ashamed, "When I asked why, she said that she couldn't say... but I pressured her into telling me what happened. It was my fault, Embry... don't be mad at her."

Embry was beyond angry as he pointed his finger at her, "You had no right to bring up Kayla, say that '_we_ all miss her' when you weren't even there, when you didn't even know her, and you especially had no right to tell me to move on!" The tears were hot as they made tracks down his cheeks and his voice got softer, "We may be old friends, but you weren't friends with her, you didn't know her like I did..." He looked down and lowered his finger, "She was everything to me..."

"Embry..." Talise moved forward and wrapped her arms around Embry as the tears fell uncontrollably, "Oh, Embry... I'm so sorry."

Embry didn't hug her back and turned his head to his left to see Leah with tears in her eyes. He sighed deeply as he balled his fists at his sides, closing his eyes as he spoke,

"There's a reason why I can't _just_ forget her, Talise." Talise hugged him tighter, "We never forget our first love, Embry..."

He sighed deeply, "I guess you really don't understand why I can't let her go so easily..." Talise looked up at him and Embry twisted himself out of her arms to leave, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Leah..."

Leah swallowed and spoke, "Don't worry about it, Embry... I should've never told her. It was my fault..."

"Lee-" started Talise.

Leah shot Talise a look that told her to 'can it' as Embry looked up at the door and spoke, "I'll see you later, Leah..."

Embry walked back out to his truck and slammed the door as he got in. He pulled out of Leah's driveway and drove back to his house. When he got there, he sat in his truck for a moment. Kayla was everything to him... she was his first long-term relationship, the keeper of his virginity, him hers as well, and she was the mother of his child. He could just imagine how Kayla would look now... ginger ringlets a couple inches past her shoulders, her sparkling blue-green eyes, and her pale skin with the dusting of freckles almost everywhere on her body. Her body... Kayla was a skinny thing and it was amazing to watch the life they had created grow. It was no mystery how she had gotten pregnant, but they loved the idea of starting a life together and knew that their child was conceived out of pure love.

_Kayla smiled as Embry came home from his patrol, and stood up to kiss him. Embry knew that she had been waiting for him and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Kayla buried her skinny fingers into his hair to bring him closer as she pressed her body against his. Embry had reacted just as she expected and pressed her closer by her lower back as he moved his other hand down her neck to cup her breast through her T-shirt. Kayla moaned and walked back until she had fallen back against the bed, Embry falling on top of her. She ran her manicured fingers down his toned chest until she had gotten to his shorts. Then she pulled him closer by the edge of his shorts, pressing their groins together. Embry could feel her heat through her jeans and it only got hotter when Kayla felt how hard he was._

_ Embry slipped his warm hands underneath the edge of her T-shirt as they continued to moan and grind against each other and brought it up to lift it over her head. Once it was off, he threw it to the floor and saw that she didn't have a bra on. The cool air made her nipples harder and Embry leaned forward to press his chest against hers, kissing her full of tongue. Kayla put her hands on Embry's ass and pressed him against her more as her legs spread open further. They both continued to dry hump one another and Embry kissed down her neck as she moaned in pleasure. He turned his head to the side and took her left nipple in his mouth, his long hair tickling her other nipple as he moved over to her left side. _

_Kayla was only a 'B' cup, but she was still beautiful to Embry... her tiny breasts, the dusting of freckles across her shoulders, her soft pale skin, and even the ginger curls at the apex of her thighs was just perfect for Embry. In Embry's eyes... she was a goddess... Embry had fallen in love with who she was, not what she looked like. It didn't matter if she had ginger hair or blonde hair, 'A' cup or double 'D' cup chest, freckles or a beauty mark, vampire pale skin or tanning bed bronze skin... she was Kayla Rochelle Fisher, and that's all that mattered. _

_Embry had managed to get his shorts, and her jeans and panties off when she brought his head closer to whisper in his ear, "Make love to me, Embry..." _

Embry shook his head of the memory and ran his hand through his long hair as he felt his throat get dry, again. Natalie... what would their daughter have looked like? Would she have had Kayla's pale skin, Kayla's blue-green eyes, and Embry's raven hair? Maybe she would've been the spitting image of Embry in looks, but Kayla would be there in her bone structure. Or she could've been one hell of a combination of Kayla and Embry... ginger curls, tan skin, and hazel eyes, the perfect combination of green and brown in her eyes.

Embry fisted his hair, hard, as he closed his eyes and ground his teeth together. This was all the wolf's fault... If he wasn't a wolf, Kayla would still be alive, his daughter would still be alive, Sam and the elders would've had no say in who he could date or marry, and Talise wouldn't be an issue right now. Embry growled in frustration as he slammed his fists against the steering wheel and felt the tears coming hot down his cheeks, again. Embry dried up his eyes and composed himself enough to make a phone call.

"Embry?" the other line answered.

"Hey, Abby..." He responded, "you busy?"

"Nope..." he could practically hear the smile in her voice, "Where do you wanna meet?"

"How soon can you get here?"

"Um... about 5 minutes, I'm actually just coming from Port Angeles."

"I'll be waiting for you..."

"See you then..."

He hung up with her and went inside the house... Sex, that's what he needed, sex. Abby was just what he needed to get his mind off of Talise and Kayla. He threw his keys in the dish and ran up the stairs two at a time to his room. He found his jeans from last night and took Abby's thong out of his back pocket, smirking when the doorbell rang. He went back down the stairs, twirled her thong around his finger as he opened the door and smirked at her blush when she saw what he had.

"Forget something?" He smirked at her.

Her cheeks flared up, "I- um... I-"

He stopped twirling them and fisted them in his palm, "You won't be needing them, just yet."

Before Embry could do anything else, Abby had pounced on him and captured his lips in a heated kiss. Embry held her ass as her legs wrapped around him and closed the door with his foot. Abby managed to pull off her jean jacket and red tank top, leaving her in just her black bra as Embry moved to kiss down the column of her neck. Abby moaned and Embry had squeezed the skin of her ass underneath her black skirt before finally walking to take her upstairs. Abby grabbed the railing and pulled so hard that Embry pinned her against the wall. Embry dipped his head down to bite her nipples through her black bra, feeling them hardening against his tongue through the fabric. Abby pulled his T-shirt off of his body and just dropped it on the stairs as Embry took her off the wall, continuing to move up to his room.

Once they had gotten there, Abby got off of Embry and pushed him away a little bit. She lead him back to his bed and made him sit on the edge, then she moved a few feet away from him. Embry looked her up and down fully, this time... her dark chocolate hair was crimped, she was in a black lacy bra that he could see her skin and nipples through, a black mini-skirt, and leather, pencil heel, boots that went up to her knees. Where the fuck did she work that she wore _that_?

Abby bent forward and Embry saw that the same type of lace as her bra was covering her pussy. Embry bit his bottom lip as she stayed bent over to unzip her boots, then slowly come back up, running her hands up the insides of her thighs as she did. Abby stepped out of her boots and kicked them to the side, then she turned to face towards Embry, biting her bottom lip as she walked back over to him, unzipping the side of her skirt and letting it fall as she did. Embry just watched as she stood in front of him, touching her breasts, teasing him by making him think that she was going to take the bra off.

She got closer to Embry, then leaned down to give him a good view of her breasts as she unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans, bringing them down his legs. Embry kicked them off, ready for her to blow him, but she turned around, leaning forward so that her ass was in his face. Embry had to resist touching her as she sat down right on his boxer clad erection. She spread her legs so that they were on either side of him and lifted her hair so that Embry could watch her ass grinding against him. Abby alternated between swiveling her hips in circles and grinding herself back and forth against him.

Embry leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Abby, squeezing her breasts in his hands as he spoke, "That's it, Abby... I want you to cum in that thong for me." Abby moaned and got wetter as he spoke.

Embry pulled her straps down off her shoulders and pulled the lace off her breasts enough, so that he could feel her ample breasts and hard nipples in his hands, making her moan, "Oh... Embry. God... your cock is so big."

Embry twitched in his underwear, "That's it, baby..."

Abby's movements became erratic as she ground harder against Embry's cock and he ground right back up into her. Abby moaned as she came and Embry kissed the back of her neck as she stopped moving. Abby moaned in contentment as Embry unclasped her bra and helped move it down her arms and onto the floor. Embry lifted his hips up off the bed and had managed to shimmy his underwear down his legs, then moved her thong off to one side.

Abby tied her hair up into a messy bun as Embry leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "You ready, baby?"

Abby nodded and lifted her hips up so that she was right over his cock. As she lowered herself onto him, they both groaned at the feeling. Abby was still tight, but not like she was the previous night... Abby brought her legs from the side of Embry's so that they were in front of her. Embry groaned at how her walls got tighter around his cock and watched as she leaned forward, then started slamming her ass down onto his cock. Embry watched as her pale ass slammed down onto him, and loved the view he got.

As appealing as that view was, Abby had other ideas. She got off of him and pulled her thong off quickly, then turned around and impaled herself on his cock again, so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Abby gripped Embry's shoulders as she started to ride his dick and Embry thrusted up into her. Abby threw her head back and moaned as Embry slapped her ass, once. She met Embry's eyes and she smiled as he slapped her ass again.

He gripped her hair and nibbled her ear before whispering, "You like it rough, don't you?"

Abby giggled, "Maybe just a little bit..."

He smirked, "Or do you just love having Indians fuck you, period?"

Abby met his eyes and whispered against his lips, "Maybe a little of both..."

She took his bottom lip in between her teeth and smiled as he hissed in pleasure, "You're a very bad girl..."

She let go of his lip, "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"This..."

He laid back on the bed and scooted up a little, so Abby could ride him. He gripped her hips and thrusted up into her as she slammed down onto his cock. He moved one hand down to press against her clit and she moaned loudly as she slammed down harder onto him. Her cool fingers scratched Embry's chest as she used his body for balance while she rode him.

Abby pressed one hand against Embry's fingers on her clit and pressed them harder against her, showing him how she wanted it, "Oh, please... right there!"

"Cum on my dick, baby." He told her, "I'm right there, too."

"Oh... Embry!"

Abby started convulsing around his cock and he made sure that he was really pressing against her clit. Soon enough, Abby had brought her hips off of his as she started to cum and she squirted all over his cock and abdomen. Embry groaned as he jerked himself of, his dick slick with her pussy juice. Once her orgasm had subsided, she removed Embry's hand from his cock and took him in her mouth. She moaned as she tasted herself on him, and Embry groaned at the fact that he was able to watch her suck him off, this time. She deep throated him and he told her that he was coming... she let him come in her mouth, again. Embry watched as Abby sat up, wiped the cum at the corner of her mouth with her finger, and smiled as she put that finger in her mouth to suck the cum off of it.

"Fuck..." Embry groaned as she laid down next to him.

"Not even 12 hours has gone by, and you call me over here for sex," she smiled.

"You're the best I've had in a _long_ time, and I needed that." He spoke, truthfully.

Abby could tell that there was more truth to his words than he was letting on, but her stomach growled impatiently.

Embry looked at her and she blushed, "You kinda called me as I was heading home for dinner..."

"I haven't eaten, either," He told her, "You can stay and eat, if you want."

She touched his shoulder, "Embry, you made me breakfast and have given me the most incredible sex I've had in a long time. Let me do dinner..."

Embry turned onto his side and brought her leg up on his hip, "Does that mean you're on the menu?"

She laughed, "Easy, Tiger... I have takeout in my car."

Embry sighed, "Okay... let's go eat." He looked her in the eyes, "But then I want you back in my bed."

She smiled, "Yes, Sir..."

Embry got up and got her a pair of his sweat pants and a T-shirt of his, so she could run out to her car. Embry just put on a pair of jeans and followed her downstairs, slapping her ass as she went out the door. Dinner... it was the least he could do for her. He always made dinner, lunch, or breakfast for the women that he slept with... it was the least he could do for them, he wasn't a complete douche bag.

When she came back in, she took the food to Embry in the kitchen and set it on the counter. She was getting a couple beers out of his fridge and noticed a couple pictures on his fridge that made her a little uneasy about having sex with him, like she had been. She saw a sonogram picture and Embry holding a ginger haired girl. Embry was sitting against a tree, the ginger in between his legs, resting her arms on either leg of his as she leaned back against chest, Embry with long hair an inch from his shoulders, and his arms around her shoulders as they both smiled at the camera.

Abby set the beers on the counter and looked at Embry, "Is there something you need to tell me, Embry?"

"What?" He turned to look at her and she pointed at the picture of him and the ginger haired girl on the fridge. "Oh... she's no longer around."

Abby looked at the picture of the sonogram, "She was pregnant?"

Embry lowered his head, looking down at the counter as he whispered, "Yeah... she was..."

She looked at Embry, "What happened?"

Embry swallowed thickly, "Car accident... neither of them made it..."

Abby went up behind him and hugged his waist, her cheek pressed against his back, "I'm so sorry..." Embry was silent, "I hope you don't mind me asking... was the baby a boy or girl?"

"I don't... it was a girl..."

Abby tightened her arms around him, "I'm sorry... it's awful when a child is lost. I know how it feels..."

Embry knew what she meant, "What happened to you?"

Abby sighed, "Stillbirth... You?"

"She was too early... Was yours a boy or girl?"

Abby whispered, "Twins... both boys." Abby had tears form in her eyes, "It became too much for my husband..."

Abby didn't finish and Embry turned around to wrap his arms around her. He's never told someone he just has sex with so much before... It felt good to get a little off his chest, and it made him feel better to tell someone who really understands.

* * *

**Author's Note:** A little bit of saddness and a little bit of sexy! ;) Hope you like! Review? :3


	6. Author's Note

**Look, there needs to be a lot of clearing up done here.**

* * *

**Guest: **Um what year are they in. Kayla died in 2013. She was born in 1994. You say she would be 24 YET, Embry is 22? Embry was born around 1989. So Embry would be around 24 ,25 in 2013 ... you say your story is 5 years after BD, I am assuming the way you story is written you mean the year the movie came out because in actuality BD was somewhere between 2006 or 2007. So the movie came out in 2012 so your story takes place in 2017? That means she would be turning 23,24 but in 2017 Embry would be..

**I have all of my ages and dates right. Embry was two years younger than Kayla, making him 22; Kayla graduated with Bella. And how old was Embry compared to Bella? There was a two year differance, right? Yeah. ****It does not matter what year this takes place in, but I am following whatever year I wanted it to happen. I have read the Twilight Guide, I know what I'm doing.**

**Guest: **Calling them Indians is not cool. That's as bad as the n word. They're native American because they're natives of the Americas. They're not Indian which are people from India. India is a country located in the continent of Asia; not America. You have to understand, I'm not trying to be a bitch. I am simply trying to help you be less ignorant. And again Port Angeles is an hour and half from la push. Forks is in between port and la push. La push in on the coast of Washington. It is a small native American reservation that is just over 1 square mile in size. It is tiny.

** How do you know that I am NOT Native American? I am NOT being ignorant, because my ex-boyfriend was Native and he actually prefered to be called Indian. Just like Blacks prefered to be called that and not African American. I know what I am doing, so stop telling me that I am being ignorant. They actually find it more offensive for you to call them by the proper name than the "nickname". I am mixed with both Black and Indian and my family on both sides have told me themselves that the nicknames are better than saying it the proper way. They find it more offensive if you say it the proper way, because it's like you don't respect them and are just PROVING that you don't look at them as equals. YOU are being very ignorant in the fact that you believe that I am a dumb as you have treated me in this review, and how much disrespect you have shown me for saying that I am ignorant in calling MY OWN PEOPLE by "the wrong name". You have no idea what anybody is on here, so think before you decide to flame another story like this, please. This review hurt and was very disrespectful to me and my family.**

**Guest: **Forks is actually closer to Port Angeles than La Push. It also takes an hour, give or take a few minutes to get from Port Angeles to Forks; an hour and a half to La Push. I really dislike when people don't do research before writing a story. I get it's fanfiction, but still, it makes you look ignorant. Another petty peeve of mine is when people think Seattle is right down the road.

** If you would've paid attention, you would've seen that Abby was on her way back from Port Angeles and Embry just so happened to call her when she was coming into La Push. Right? Abby lied to him... she was going to see him anyways, so she was closer than she had said. So, don't tell me that I haven't done any research when you don't even know if I have or not. If you would just read and enjoy the story, then you would have seen, in the next chapter, that Embry calls her out on her white lie. (Sorry for the small spoiler)**

**KendieV: **awww poor Abby! I really hope she ends up with a happy ending in this story too! these two have a lot in common so I can't wait to see how Talise is going to finally get through to Embry! great chappie and I'm excited for more! :)

**Haha! Yes, Abby will get a happy ending, and there is a reason why they have so much in common. ;) Embry is still going to put up a strong fight against the imprint, but more will come on that note later.**

**AkkiRawr101:**What happened to her husband? Very sad but also sexy! ;) Keep up the good work!

**You will find out what happened to her husband, maybe next chapter. ;)**

**ForeveranAlways143: **Hot, but nooooooo when's he gonna go for his imprint

**Lol! Calm down, we can already tell that Embry is gonna put up a good fight on the imprint. ;) I know we all want Embry and Talise to go on ahead and get together and screw each others brains out. ;) Patience is a virtue...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for ALL of your reviews, even the critisizm. I appreciate the interest in my story and hope that you continue to read and review! :)


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Abby and Embry were back in Embry's bed, lying on their backs, and Abby lying on Embry's chest.

"You sure do know how to treat a girl right during sex," smiled Abby.

Embry smiled, "I just pay very good attention..." Abby smiled and snuggled closer to him, but Embry had other things on his mind, "Why did you lie to me?"

Abby's smile faded, "What?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Abby. You and I both know that Forks is closer to Port Angeles than La Push... what's going on?"

Abby sat up and looked down at the sheet as she twisted it in her hands, "I was already on my way to see you, when you called." Embry got up on his elbows and looked at her back, "I'm not a slut... I'm just lonely. I haven't dated, much less had sex, since my husband... a couple years ago."

"I'm sorry... since your husband, what?"

Abby spoke softly, "You know how I told you that the twins passing away was too much for him?"

"Yeah..."

"A couple months after the twins... didn't make it... he killed himself. I came home from the store and there were police cars and an ambulance outside my house. I got out of my car and my neighbor told me that she had heard a shot go off in the house." Abby sniffled, "I plowed through everybody to get into my house... I had just seen the aftermath of what had happened before they took me away. I saw them covering my husband's body... a shot wound on the side of his head."

"I'm so sorry..."

"So, I moved all the way across the country, moved to one of the most remote cities on the west coast, and got a fresh start. I still have nightmares... but they didn't come when I had slept with you. I had gotten the best sleep I've ever had in two years, in your arms." Abby sniffled and moved to the edge of the bed, "I'll leave, now, if you want. I won't bother you again..."

Embry moved and grabbed her upper arm, "Wait... you don't have to go." Abby sighed deeply, "But I still have some questions for you..."

Abby nodded, "Okay..."

"Why did you want to come to my house instead of yours our first night together?"

"My house isn't in the best shape... I still have some boxes that I haven't opened. I just can't find the strength to do it..."

"Is it-"

"Yes... it's _his_ stuff."

Embry nodded, even though she wasn't looking at him, "Why were you on your way over here when I called?"

"I-I wanted to see you... you've made me feel alive again. I came to tell you that I wanted more... I want more than the occasional fuck."

"Abby..."

"I know, I know! We agreed that there would be no relationship... I can't help it. I'm not the type of girl that just goes around and fucks the first man she sees. You were the only one that I've been with, since my husband..." She cleared her throat, "The night we met was the first night that I've been out since... then, too." Embry was silent, but still held her arm, "It's scary how much we've got in common, Embry. We can relate... we could help each other."

"I don't know..."

"I know, I'm asking too much... but I can't just be a weekend lover, Embry. That's the problem with us girls... some of us look for love, not just sex."

"I know, Abby... " Embry sighed deeply, "Look at me..." She turned her head to look at him, her hazel eyes meeting his dark brown eyes. "I don't know if I can... you remind me of Kayla."

"Who?"

"My fiancé that got in the accident-"

Her eyes widened, "_Fiancé!_ I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

"Don't worry about it, nobody knew..." Embry sighed deeply, "I don't know if I can, Abby. I haven't actually dated someone since Kayla... we were high school sweethearts, I guess you could say."

Abby nodded, "That's how me and my husband were..."

"Abby..." she looked back up at him, "I can try, I promise that I'll try."

Abby smiled and flung herself into his arms, kissing him on the lips. Embry wasn't sure at first, but he kissed her back...

Once their kiss broke, Embry smiled as he asked, "I've just gotta know..." He held in a laugh, "Where the fuck do you work that you dress like _that?_"

Abby laughed, "_That_ wasn't my work clothes, Embry... _that_ was a treat for you. I actually work in real estate."

"Oh, so you _really_ wear those button down blouses and pencil skirts?"

Abby smiled, "You are so stereotypical!" Embry laughed with her, "Do you really wanna see what I wore to work?"

Embry smiled, "Sure..."

"Give me a moment..."

Abby got off of him and out of bed, picking up her skirt, but Embry came up behind her, stopping her. Embry kissed her shoulder after moving her hair to the side, then wrapped his arms around her.

"I promise that I'll try, Abby." He whispered in her ear.

Abby nodded, "So will I..."

Embry closed his eyes and tightened his arms around her, Abby relaxed into his embrace. For a moment, both Embry and Abby felt a small glimmer of hope... hope that maybe they could find happiness once more. Neither of them were their lost loves, but there was hope for them... In that moment, whatever deity was in Heaven had to have been smiling down on them. Without even trying, expecting to just have one night, they had found what they had been missing for so long.

Embry let Abby go and pulled the skirt out of her hands, "It's too cold to wear this outside... Wear something of mine."

Abby blushed and nodded, "Okay..."

Embry let her go and dropped her skirt back on the floor, going over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of shorts and put them on, then he got out another pair of shorts and a T-shirt for her. Abby didn't bother putting her bra and thong back on, she just put the clothes on that Embry gave her as Embry went downstairs.

"Want a beer?" Embry called after her.

"Um... sure!" Abby called.

Embry just smiled, not remembering the last time he had smiled, after Kayla had died. Embry made his way down to the kitchen and went to the fridge, stopping to look at the picture of him and Kayla. No one could replace her... not even Talise or Abby. The way that Embry had felt towards Kayla mimicked the way that Jake felt towards Nessie, the way Quil felt towards Claire, and the way any other wolf felt towards their mate. He wasn't going to have something he can't even control make his decisions for him, he was going to date whomever he pleased, marry out of love, and have children if he decided, not because he was _expected_ to pass on the wolf gene.

Embry shook his head and opened the fridge, bending down to get a couple beers out of the fridge, and smelled food when he came back up. Embry turned around and saw Abby in his clothes, reminding him of how Kayla had looked in just his white shirt and her pink panties. Embry shook his head and went over to the table, setting the beers on the top of it as Abby took the takeout and set it on the table as well.

Abby held up two styrofoam boxes and smiled at him, "Bean burrito or taco bowl?"

Embry smiled, "Got a thing for Mexican food?"

Abby rolled her eyes at him, reminding him of how Kayla used to do that to him all the time, "Just take your pick."

Embry just smiled as he took the box that held the taco bowl and kept eye contact with her, "Yum..."

Abby smiled and shook her head as she turned back to the table to get out the napkins and little packets of sour cream that had come with it.

Embry set his box on the table and wrapped his arms around Abby's waist, resting his head on her shoulder as he spoke, "You can't lie to me anymore, Abby. If we're going to date, I don't want you to ever lie to me."

Abby put her hands on top of his and rest her head back against him as she nodded, "I promise..."

"I'll try... I promised you I would try, and I will. It's just..."

"Hard to get over someone you had lost and loved so much?"

Embry nodded as he tightened his arms around her waist, "Yeah..."

"I understand... it'll be hard for me, too." Embry turned his head to look at her, his cheek now against her shoulder, "You remind me of him, Embry... the way you wrap your arms around my waist, how you tease me sometimes, and your kindness. The only thing that makes you look like him is how slim you are and your hair color."

Embry sighed, "Honestly... you remind me of Kayla in some ways." Abby turned her head a little, to look at him, "How pale your skin is, some ways that you act, like when you rolled your eyes at me, and your humor. There's more, but those are the things that really stood out to me, despite the fact that she had red hair and you have brown."

Abby looked forward and swallowed a little, "Looks like we've both got some work to do, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

Abby looked at him, "We both need some help letting go of our lost loves."

Embry nodded and Abby turned her head to stare straight forward, again. They stood there for a moment, enjoying each other's company and warmth as they remained silent. No matter how true Abby's words were, Embry didn't _want_ to let go of Kayla... and Abby didn't want to let go of her husband. The doorbell rang, making Abby jump, and Embry sighed deeply.

"Get dinner warmed up and I'll go see who it is..."

He let Abby go, "Okay..." Abby nodded.

The doorbell rang once more and was followed by a knock. Embry sniffed the air and could smell warm honey, but he also could smell citrus. Embry opened the door to find Talise standing there, rubbing lotion on her hands; citrus lotion. Talise's eyes widened when she raked them over Embry's shirtless body and Embry could smell how wet it made her. Embry ignored the smell as Talise continued to ogle his toned body, he didn't have a six-pack, but he was toned and you could see the defined V at his hips.

Embry cleared his throat, "Hey, Talise..."

Talise snapped her eyes back up to his, quickly, "H-hey, Em-Embry..."

"Is there something that you need, Talise?"

"Oh, yes, I-"

Abby's voice interrupted as she walked into the living room, from the kitchen, "Hey, Embry, I-" Abby noticed Talise and Talise's eyes widened at the sight of Abby in what was, obviously, Embry's clothes, "Oh, sorry..."

Embry shook his head as he looked at her, "It's alright... What do you need?"

Abby tore her eyes away from Talise and looked at Embry, "Um, I just wanted to know where the plates were at."

"Top cupboard to the right of the stove."

"Thanks..."

Abby walked back into the kitchen and Embry looked back at Talise, "Sorry about that... What were you going to say?"

Talise shook her head and looked towards the ground, "Never mind... I'll see you later, Embry."

Talise kept her head low as she turned around, stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets as she walked back over to her Navy blue Alero. Embry just watched with a confused look as Talise got in her car and started it, pulling out of the driveway. Embry closed the door and locked it, wondering to himself; _why would she come all this way, only to leave and not say anything?_ Embry just steered clear of thoughts about Talise and walked back into the kitchen to see Abby standing in front of the microwave, her right leg crossed over her left. Embry smiled a little at how much like Kayla Abby looked like in that moment. Embry could still remember the last time he had seen Kayla like that...

_ Embry smiled as he went up behind Kayla and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek as he rest his chin on her shoulder. _

_Kayla giggled as she felt Embry's breath against her neck and ear, "Em... that tickles."_

_ Embry smiled as he rest his head on her shoulder, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look in the mornings?" Kayla blushed and Embry looked down at her stomach as he put his hands on either side of her stomach, "How is she?" _

_Kayla sighed as she looked down and put her hands on top of Embry's, "Restless... She kept on kicking my ribs and into my spine and stomach, last night." _

_"Is that why you're up at three in the morning?" _

_Embry kissed her cheek as she nodded, "Yeah... I couldn't sleep. I'm making some of that Sleepy Time tea, seeing if that'll help me get some sleep."_

_ "Of course..." Embry kissed her cheek again, "You kept tossing and turning... and now I understand why." Kayla yawned and Embry kissed her jaw, "Hurry back to bed, okay? You need your rest... Momma." _

_Kayla smiled softly at the nickname that Embry had given her, once her baby bump had really started to show, and turned her head to the side. They both closed their eyes as their lips met and they shared several kisses. _

Embry sighed as he shook his head and walked over to the fridge, pulling the picture of him and Kayla off, staring at it. Embry sighed deeply as he gazed down at the only thing that still retained the life that she no longer had, that she was no longer living. Embry heard footsteps, then felt Abby beside him.

"You really miss her... don't you?" Abby asked him.

Embry nodded as his voice broke a little, "Yeah..."

Abby massaged Embry's shoulders, "I know how you feel... I truly do." Abby sighed as she just rest her hands on his shoulders, "It hurts... no matter how much you know you've got to move on, no matter how much you want to. There is always something there to remind you of the ones you lost... But you've got to remember that they're never truly gone." Abby brought her left hand off his shoulder, underneath his arm, and flattened her palm against his chest where his heart would be, "In here..."

Embry nodded and turned his head to look at her a little, "The same goes for you, too, Abby."

Abby nodded, "I know... and I feel like such a hypocrite sometimes, for telling people these things when I can't even seem to follow them myself."

Embry shook his head, continuing to look down at the picture of him and Kayla, "Sometimes it's easier to tell someone how to feel, than to actually do it yourself."

Abby nodded and whispered, "Yeah..."

Embry put his right hand on hers, on his shoulder, and sighed as he looked down at the picture, "One day it won't be like that, Abby... One day we'll be able to feel normal once more."

Abby shook her head, "Never normal..." Abby rest her cheek against his back, "Next to normal sounds about right..."

With that being said, they both had the song 'Aftershocks' from the Broadway musical, _Next To Normal_, in their heads... Truly feeling like what the lyrics were describing.

_ They've managed to get rid of me, _

_returned me to the grave _

_ECT, electric chair, we shock who we can't save. _

_They've cleared you of my memory and many more as well. _

_You may have wanted some of them but who can ever tell? _

_Your brainwaves are more regular, the chemistry more pure. _

_The headaches and the nausea will pass and you'll endure. _

_You son is gone forever though, of that the doctor's sure. _

_The memories will wane,_

_ The aftershocks remain. _

_You wonder which is worse, the symptom or the cure. _

_They've managed to get rid of me, I'm gone without a trace, _

_But sear the soul and leave scar no treatment can erase. _

_They've cut away the cancer but forgot to fill the hole. _

_They moved me from your memory, I'm still there in your soul._

_ Your life goes back to normal now, or so they all believe._

_ Your heart is in your chest again, not hanging from your sleeve. _

_They've driven out the demons and they've earned you this reprieve._

_ The memories are gone. _

_The aftershocks live on._

_ But with nothing to remember, _

_Is there nothing left to grieve? _

_With nothing to remember..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** There is the update. :) If you have any questions, please PM me and not review me your question. Thank you for the interest in my story. Review? :3


End file.
